Of Lions and Secrets
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: xover with Chronicles of Narnia Harry Potter learns that there's more of his family alive than what he thought. When they arrive with some unexpected news, how is he supposed to deal with yet another person controling his life? Not to mention, how's he go
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own any truly recognizable characters, places, or things in relation to the Harry Potter series or the Chronicles of Narnia (movies or books) Though I am in possession of books1-5 of Harry Potter and the whole Narnia series, including the special edition DVD that Disney put out of 'Lion, Witch, Wardrobe'. **_

_**Draco: Aine is the only character (so far) that is of her own creation. **_

_**For Narnia, possible spoilers include but aren't limited to- "The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe" as well as "Prince Caspian" and "Voyage of the Dawn Treader". There may be a possibility as well of certain spoilers of "Horse and his Boy" and others, as I finish reading them after Merlin knows how many years. **_

**_For Harry Potter._** **_I am still of the mind that the fifth book didn't happen that way and that means that the SIXTH book can't happen because the situations don't coincide. So that's a long winded way of saying that HBP is NOT in here and frankly, neither is OotP because Sirius lives. _**

_**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think okay? I love those. Flames however, will go to helping to keep my dorm room warm and maybe introduce my roommate to smores because I'm know sure she's ever had any. **_

---///\\\---

Harry Potter was staring out his window at the fading sunlight. It'd been a rainy day and since Aunt Petunia had had him clean the carpets just yesterday because of the same thing, there was no way she was having him work in her garden as she wanted him to do. He was listening to the sounds of Petunia Dursley set the table for her husband (Dudley had gotten into trouble and she thought it best to try and butter him up so Dudley didn't get scolded too firmly) and her off key humming.

The dark haired boy sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes and scanned the sky for signs of Hedwig. The snowy owl was no where in sight which meant she probably wasn't coming just yet and would arrive after dark, which was much easier for Harry as the Dursleys couldn't be too upset about an owl being nocturnal, because that's what they always assumed they are. He curled up under the window with sigh. He'd not felt so alone in a long while, and the summer had just started three days ago.

----

In London, a very unhappy elderly woman was climbing off the train with help of a young female teen who obviously had family resemblance. The woman carried herself as a woman of royalty. Her back straight and her head held high even in her aging years. She walked with a beautiful cane that shone and looked almost as if it were made out of water, like the ocean hue when the sun hit and it almost looked like real water. Her hair was a rich earthy brown with snow white streaked through it looking like tracts of snow and short and was pulled back with a couple of small barrettes which pulled it from her bright brown eyes. She was dressed in a fairly simple dress that was a silver blue with a small red jewel pendant hanging on a chain of silver around her neck. She nodded to the girl in thanks as she headed towards the young man getting their things. It was not going to be a long visit, oh no. She was not about to let her daughter do something stupid that would jeopardize so much just to let her live in her unimaginative and completely unrealistic world.

The girl had rich chocolate brown hair with red and green bits dyed intermixed with the rest and large brown eyes that had a shock of blue around the edges. Her hair was pulled into nine braids, each tied off with a ribbon of black or red and her outfit was that of a dark pixie skirt over baggy black jeans and quippy t-shirt that referred to the entertainment of idiots on the front and back. The boots on her feet sounded louder than that of her grandmother's old fashioned shoes as she bounced beside her in boredom, her many bracelets bouncing and tinkling against each other.

"Are you sure he's even there Grand-mama?"

"I am quite sure dear one. Now, we have a young man to rescue, come along," the woman said, heading for the exit of the train station as her young companion carried along their suitcases.

----

The knock on the Dursleys' door was loud and Harry froze upstairs. That wasn't a knock he recognized and the Dursleys would most certainly open it. What was worse was if they opened that door, there was no protecting him from who was most likely a Death Eater on the other side.

Downstairs, Dudley waddled to the door and blinked at the old woman who scowled at him as she leaned just slightly on her walking stick. Had she not been in a riding accident, she'd not walk with a limp. "Your mother boy, fetch her now and let me in."

"I won't just let some crazy old woman in the house! Who are you to order me around?"

"Ah, you're most definitely Dudley aren't you? Would you care for me to explain why I can order you around? Because I am your grandmother and if you do not immediately fetch your mother your life will become very unpleasant!" the old woman snapped. She may have been over seventy years old but she was very much still spry thank you!

"Mother! You can't talk to my son like that!" Petunia cried as she came into the hall. "What on Earth are you doing here? I thought that if I married Vernon you swore to never come to see me!" she pointed out, her nose turning up slightly as if to say she'd expected her mother to come groveling back.

"Do not think I'm here to see you, Petunia. You made yourself clear as did I but I am not here about you. I'm here about my grandson."  
"What about me?" Dudley asked, looking the woman over as if trying to see if she'd have money to buy him things. He wondered if he'd get more presents now that his other grandmother had come.

"Oh please, like I'd let a beastly child such as yourself succeed me! Oh help us if that were true. You're just like your father and that's not a good thing to be, young man. Petunia. Where is Harry? Where is Lily's child!?"

"Not. Here."

"Liar! Grand-mama Lucy got a letter! It said he was here and that person would never ever lie about that! They're worried for Harry! You're lying through your teeth!" snapped the girl from behind her grandmother, glaring daggers at Petunia who looked slightly affronted at the girl's outburst.

"What's this now? Who ar- oh… Mother Lucy!" Vernon tried to cover up his almost insult of his mother in law.

"You're as rude and large as ever!" Lucy said simply to Vernon. "I've come for Harry."

"I'm afraid Mother Lucy that Harry doesn't live here…" he said through clenched teeth.

Lucy had her cane up and rapped the man on his head before Dudley and Petunia could stop her. "Do not lie to me! You need to learn to respect your elders! Now where is he?"

"U-upstairs," Dudley whispered while glaring at the woman while his mother fussed over his father who was already starting to show the beginnings of a large knot on his head.

"Aine, go and fetch your cousin will you?"

"Yes, Grandma Lucy," Aine said as she headed up the stairs and looked around. She came to the one with all the locks and the cat flap. "Boy is Grand-mama gonna flip when I tell her about this…" she whistled to herself as she checked the locks. Finding them locked she cracked her knuckles and whispered strange words while moving her hand from top to bottom of the row of locks and they opened up at once and door swung open. "When will people learn that you can't keep a Pevensie down? We can't die easily and we won't be swayed by locks," she said tossing a couple of braids over her shoulders. She peered in and switched on a light and squeaked at the sight of the other teen on the floor under the window, in clothes that didn't fit.

"Wow… Are you really Harry?" she asked him, tilting her head.

"N-no!" he said covering part of his forehead with his hand. He looked like he were afraid she as going to do something to him.

"Oh don't be a git. I'm your cousin! Sort of… Your grand-mama is sister to my Grandpa!"

"My grandmother? Cousin?"

"Yeah! I'm Aine!" she said holding out her hands to help him up. "Come on. Grand-mama is waiting for us downstairs. Should have seen it, Har! She took her cane and _bam_ right on that fat cow dolt's head! Just _smack_!" she giggled with a grin.

"I can't. I can't leave. It's complicated you see…"

"Complicated, Harry? Grand-mama came all this way to get you!" she told him.

"Aine! Harry! Come on now, we best be leaving soon! It seems someone thinks that I'll miss the next time I take my cane to him!" came a sharp voice from downstairs with a hint of mischief in it. Harry longed to go with the person who the voice belonged to because they seemed so much better than the Dursleys but he had to stay here or the Death Eaters…

"Oh! Albus!" the voice cried out happily.

"Headmaster!" Harry gasped, letting his cousin help him to stand as he headed quickly to the stairs and indeed there was his headmaster, no one could make their eyes twinkle like that and no one could quite pull off his outlandish outfits. And as it was he was offering the elderly woman downstairs a lemon drop with a fond smile.

"Tell me your highness, how is your sister?"

"Oh Albus, Susan would just die a tickled pink if she knew you were asking about her!" Lucy told him with a giggle as she took a lemon drop. ---------------------

"Harry!" the old man called jovially when he spotted the teens on the stairs. "Fetch your things! The moment I realized your dear grandmother here was the one who set off the wards I knew you'd be in good hands with her… Ah young lady, do I know you? I don't think so… You are?" he asked politely with a smile. Aine drew herself up in the image of a lady and smiled.

"My name is Aine Madailein LeFaye Wyndems, sir," she said with a curtsey that was rather good for being on the stairs. Harry stared at her confused. (AN: her name is pronounced 'Anne Ma-day-le-in Le-Fae' just to let you know. )

"It is a pleasure to meet you milady. Would you help young Harry with his things upstairs?"

"Course! Come on Har! I've got a present for you once we're out of here! Your first present as a true Pevensie! You know you're a Pevensie, right?"

"Pevensie? My last name is Potter… And my mother's was Evans… And yours is Wyndems, remember?"

"Bloody hell, mate! I can see we've got a long trip a head of us!"

"Aine! Watch your language! Your Grandfather would strike me down for letting you speak in such a way!"

"He's worse sometimes," Aine whispered to Harry with a giggle as they headed for his room. "He gets scary when he's mad sometimes but definitely, the worst is Grand-poppie…"

"I'm sure… I don't have much…"

"Don't worry, you'll get more, I promise!" Aine said, moving to look around for what would be Harry's things. It didn't take long before they had them all packed and Aine had told Harry several times that Grand-mama was going to be furious with those idiots downstairs more than she already was. Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window before smiling as Hedwig flew into the room and landed on Harry's arm. They headed downstairs and Lucy's eyes narrowed a bit and turned to Petunia who looked more than a little embarrassed and angry.

"Honestly Petunia, I thought I raised you better. I guess I was wrong… Aine, Harry, come along. Albus would you mind shrinking his things for us so they're easier to take back? Oh and I'll owl you about things later and perhaps we could arrange a meeting of you and Susan again, she'd love it I just know," Lucy was saying to the older wizard with a wide smile.

Albus nodded and shrunk Harry's things as handed them back to the young man who put them in his pocket and put Hedwig back in his cage. He grinned at her affectionate nip and climbed in the taxi with his cousin, headmaster, and grandmother. Albus wanted to make sure that Harry and his family arrived at their destination safely. Aine had pulled out a scroll and was smiling at Harry while pointing towards the bottom part of the scroll.

"See? This is Grand-mama Lucy, and here are her siblings. "Grandmother Susan, Grand-poppie Peter, and Grandpapa, his name is Edmund. And here's your mum and aunt," she pointed to those names and then over under Edmund's name. "This is my mother, Helen. Named after the Helen in the Greek Mythology, the woman so beautiful, she started a war. And my father, Eric here."

"Are we going to see them?" Harry asked and Lucy gave a sad look at Aine who's smile faltered.

"I suppose we could when it's light out… Couldn't we Grand-mama?"

"I don't see why not," Lucy responded as she leaned forward to tell the driver he was completely going the wrong way and to take her where she had said with a thump of her cane on the floor of the taxi. Harry and Aine shared a giggle at the old woman's attitude. Lucy was in no real playful mood. She was still rather upset with how her daughter had been treating her grandson.

Once they were out at the hotel that they were going to stay in overnight, Lucy ushered the two children into a room and smiled down at Harry who sank into one of the plush chairs and let Hedwig out, the owl perching on his arm again. "Now Harry there is so much to tell you… Unfortunately with my schedule I've not been able to do much in terms of check on you like I wished and I had thought Petunia would raise you right, I really did raise her better, dear one, but it seems that she didn't listen at all now did she? Your mother was supposed to tell you all about this, once the war was over, but as it stands you'll just have to jump right in feet first. Harry you are my successor."

"Successor, Grandmother?" Harry asked confused, Aine was sitting on the end of one of the beds and smiled at him.

"Yep! You'll probably succeed Grandmother Susan was well. I'm going to succeed Grand-papa and Grand-poppie," she told him with a giggle, kicking her legs slightly.

"But, succeed you in what…?"

"Your majesty I have silenced and warded your room. When you leave if you'd just say these words the spells will dissipate. Have a safe journey home and do tell Susan I would love to hear from her soon," the headmaster told the elderly woman, kissing her hand. He turned and gave Aine a bow which she returned best she could from her position. Harry smiled when the old man turned to him. "Now Harry, try not to get into any trouble and be careful would you? Try not to give your grandmother any grief, understood?"

"Of course sir," Harry smiled. "Do you still think I could perhaps visit the Weasley family if Grandmother says it is okay? Or visit headquarters?"

"As a matter of fact, I think we just might be able to work that out, Harry, I'll see you I'm sure," Dumbledore said before taking his leave.

Harry turned to his grandmother and took a breath. "Why did the headmaster call you 'your majesty' Grandmother?"

"Because I'm royalty Harry, of course! And so are you and Aine! She's the Princess of Narnia and you, Harry, are the sole Prince and therefore, the next King of Narnia!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter two. Now, as you probably guessed, Aine's function throughout the story is to, in my opinion, ground and make Harry human. I've felt, that Harry is never given a chance to explore his options, being forced into a tiny box that reads "Boy-Who-Lived" and not gotten a chance to explore. Aine, on the other hand, has explored, being raised mostly in America and in Narnia, she's been given the chance to be who and what she wanted, minus the princess part. She kind of have to be that part. She's here for some comic relief at times, and to point out to people, I'm American, Harry Potter's British, I'm not, therefore, I get things WRONG but that's okay, because I know my British friends will correct me good-naturedly.

Now that that's out of the way. Still just own Aine. Yep. She's MINE! All the other recognizable characters are property of the people who make money off of their likenesses on merchandise and in movies. Also! On the Subject of Narnia, I'm basing a bit more in movie than books, just because the movie is more readily available to me than the first book. I haven't decided which books I'm going to use, I know I'm already bending the rules by allowing them to go to and from when they will. Also, while they are all young enough to still be alive (the Pevensies, I mean) they will for the most part age live like Wizards and live LONGER than most humans. Cuz they're special. Any questions, just review and I'll answer best I can.

Thanks to my two reviewers, I love you guys. hugs and gives Aslan plushies and cookies .

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aine sat outside the bathroom on the floor with a little magical orb that she'd gotten from her first magick tutor back in Narnia. She was waiting for Harry to open the door. Her grandmother was in her own room for the night with was adjoined to theirs. She'd stormed there after the argument with Harry but Aine was sure that Harry thought Grand-mama was still in the room.

She sighed and knocked. "Har, love? Let me in mate, or come out, Grand-mama's gone to her own room." Harry cracked the door and looked at her through the crack and Aine gave him an understanding smile. "You okay?"

"I don't know… I really don't," Harry told her, slipping out to sit across from her. She tossed him the ball and he caught it, staring at it as he did, the swirling colors inside the small ball, which in the way it looked almost like a remember-all which brought a smile to his lips, but the colors were swirling and he saw a boy about his age attacking the wand of a woman who was wearing what looked like a lion's mane on her head with a golden crown. He was then stabbed and another boy with blond hair was soon engaged in a sword battle with the woman. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, is it the great war at the Fords of Beruna?" she asked with a smile. "Those are our grandfathers. Edmund is the one who was stabbed and Peter's his older brother who really fought the witch head on. Right after she stabbed Grand-papa," she said, moving to sit next to him.

Harry looked at her. "I can't be a king. I have things I have to do… And then I wanted to have my _own_ life!"

"Harry, Narnia isn't some country that you cross a border to get into from here… Narnia is special… Besides, it's not like they're going to make you marry someone, and definitely not me so we're both safe. Well, me they might want to marry, you'll be able to pick… But there's a king who wants his son to marry me, and another king who has asked if I would marry his… but the Calorman prince… Aslan is he horrid! I don't want to be near him but Grandmother says we must meet him. Grand-papa pointed out that it's not a good and said something about the last time a Pevensie woman visited Calorman. I'm sure that might be in there…" she said pointing to the ball.

"So, it's like, a rememberall?"

"A what?"

"A rememberall, it's a glass ball that reminds us we forgot something… This is kind of like it because it remembers important things in Narnia?"

"Yeah, I guess… Harry, Grandmama isn't trying to run your life, and we're both really sorry to drop this on you…"

"I guess part of me is upset that Dumbledore knew and didn't tell me…"

"Well, you didn't exactly take it well you know," Aine said, looking up at the ceiling. "Look, Narnia is really special, the whole country… You'll see…"

"I know I just… I hate feeling like everyone else knows more about my life than I do," Harry whispered, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them.

"Not a worry cousin, I'll make sure all our stuffy Narnia tutors don't over work you! And I'll make them keep the overbearing ruling to a minimum."

Harry looked at his cousin who tilted her head and grinned at him. "So what, you'll take all my classes for me?"

"Oh let's not go too far!" Aine laughed as Harry smirked at her with his own chuckle.

--------

The next morning Harry was showered and dressed in a new outfit, courtesy of his cousin. He wore jeans that fit him just a tad loosely, giving him room to grow and let him wear a studded belt that Aine had pulled out with a grin as she said something about him dropping his pants otherwise. He wore a blue long sleeved tshirt that had jade dragons on the sleeves and his tshirt over top of it was a deep green with a crimson anarchy symbol on.

Aine was staring at him from where she was sitting on her bed, wearing a similar outfit. Black and neon green bondage jeans with a baby doll tshirt featuring a pirate symbol on it. She was wearing black and white arm warmers and clunky shoes. "I think it's your hair," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle and pulled her arm warmers off. She took his glasses off and clipped them to her shirt before spraying Harry's hair. "Shake your head, fast as you can." Harry blinked but did as asked and then he felt her hands in his hair when he stopped and was blinking away his dizziness. "Much better."

Harry put the offered glasses back on and grinned a bit at himself. He did look like some of the teens he'd happened to see while in London on occasion when he was allowed to join the Dursleys. He always thought they looked very comfortable in their own skin and Harry found he felt comfortable with his cousin next to him dressed the same. "I don't think I could dress like this all the time…"

"Just don't dress like a prep and we'll be okay, cool?"

"Sure. So, where to now mate?" Harry asked her as he picked up his things and offered her his arm. She laughed and linked her arms with his and pulled him out the door towards their grandmother's bedroom.

"Grandmama, look! Harry looks human!"

"You did remember not to force him into make up, didn't you?"

"Oh Harry, some eyeliner!" Aine turned a brilliant grin to her cousin, who deadpanned,

"No. And no again. And just for the record? How about a no?"

Aine laughed and hugged him. "Aslan Harry, you're brilliant, you know?" she asked him cutely while nuzzling at his cheek. Harry blushed and followed her tugging and such as they headed out the room and down towards the waiting car that was going to take them out for the day.

Harry soon learned more than he really wanted to know about Aine's parents, they were dead. Her mother Helen died giving birth and her father Jeremy (who was from America, where she lived a lot of her life outside of Narnia) died when she was twelve. She lived with him and the royal family since she was ten in Narnia and he died around the time they left. He died after catching pneumonia, he'd had bad lungs and then gotten very sick in Narnia. Aine introduced them to him, showing how much she missed her father and how she wished she could know her mother. He watched as she spoke to the graves like they were real people who would be nodding and smiling at her or frowning depending on what she did. Lucy sat nearby on a bench under a willow. Harry let Aine have a moment and walked over to his grandmother.

"I'm sorry, Grandma… I just, I'm tired of people knowing more about my life than me and feeling like I have no control over it."

"Oh I understand dear, it's not that I'm taking you away from your friends! I'm just, taking you away from Petunia," Lucy explained, watching as Aine sat between the tombstones before turning to Harry. "You are the one I chose to follow in my steps Harry, to bring the most HOPE to Narnia and to be the one to solve the problems and carry not only the Cordial but the Horn of Narnia as well… Harry, you're a natural born leader, I've had someone send me tales of your doings and I realize that you are the best person to take over the line, but I worry about you having lived with Petunia…" Lucy sighed and turned to Harry with a small smile. "You know… When Edmund was about your age, he hated having others rule his life… Hated Peter and Susan trying to play the mother and father when we went out to that old mansion… We own it now… That's where we're going… As soon as Aine is done and we get some shopping out of the way, we will go there and that is where you will have your first true birthday bash," she told him with a smile before Aine came over and grinned at them with a smile.

"Mom and Dad like you!" Byrd said with a giggle, smiling at Harry.

Harry grinned and hugged his cousin who blushed and looked at Lucy before hugging back.

"Okay then, Har, let's get goin' yeah? You need clothes that FIT you, okay? I'm not saying you have to dress like me but you need something that says, 'Oi, I'm Harry Potter…' you know?"

"I get it," he said releasing her before helping his grandmother up as Aine bounced down to get the door open for her.

-------------------------------

Harry smiled and pet Hedwig who was happily perched on his shoulder as they rode out to the mansion.

"Grandpapa will be there to greet us!" Aine told him with a smile before Hedwig took off and flew over to a handsome old man who held his arm out and tuttered at the bird.

"Hello there, young lady… I see that the young man takes good care of you," he chuckled, leaning heavily on brilliantly carved oak cane with an amazing design with a lion's head at the top. "Lu, I see you brought back my granddaughter in one piece."

"Grandpapa!" Aine cried jumping out of the car and dashing over to the man and hugging him. "I missed you Papa! How is Poppie? And Grandmother Susan?"

"Oh they're all fine, fine… I had the craftsmen finish your wand. You get it when we go back to Narnia, my little princess," he said kissing her hair. Aine giggled and beamed, thanking him with a kiss to the cheek.

"Grandpapa, this is Harry. Harry, this is my grandpa Edmund. You saw him in the story orb!"

"You fought in the Battle of Beruna, right?"

"Ah the battle at the Fords… So many battles happened there, Harry, I'm afraid for this old man you'll need to be more specific!" he said, ushering the young man in before calling into the house. "Fierro, Glenda, Elphie!"

Three house elves popped up right before the young teen, dressed in clothes but looking completely eager to serve their family.

"Please be so kind dears as to get the things from the car, don't try to take too much as at once you know, understand?" Lucy asked them kindly as she headed over to a small parlor and sat on the couch with a sigh. "Oh I'm getting too sore to do all this…"

"You only say that Lu because of your accident," Edmund said taking a seat across from her and another little house elf popped up with tea for them. "Now, Harry, come over here and tell me about yourself."

"Um well, what is it you want me to tell you?" Harry asked, coming over and sitting in a chair while Aine took the floor between him and Edmund.

"What are you studying, who are your friends, things like that, young man, of course," Edmund told him as he picked up his tea.

"I don't really know where to begin…"  
"How about who we're inviting to your birthday party!" Aine said happily. "I won't hang around for it, I'll let you have fun with your friends, but Gran-mama will be around and stuff…" she said with a wink to the old woman.

"I suppose…" he said softly, wishing Aine would join the party, he'd love to let his friends meet her but understand she was trying to give him space. "Well… I'd like, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Remus, Snuffles-"  
"The stuffed bear from the fabric softener commercial?" Aine interrupted with a curious tone while Edmund gave a dignified snort of amusement.

"No, Remus' pet dog," Harry lied easily to his family. "He's really well behaved…"

"Of course dear," Lucy said with a smile. "Who else?"

"Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, they're all siblings of Ron… And um…" Harry thought for a moment. "Luna, and some of the girls I guess…"

"Girls?"

"From Gryffindor…" he explained to them. "Like the twins and others in Hermione's room…"

"Well it seems like you have good friends… I understand Remus was a friend of your parents," Edmund said kindly, watching Harry.  
"Yes sir. He was… He was a very good friend and I would like to have him, if that's alright…"  
"Oh of course Harry but I'll want to talk to him, you understand, don't you?" Lucy asked her grandson gently. "He's the one who's been telling me about you…"

"Really? He has?"

"Yes… He said that Dumbledore was concerned about you staying with him without the blood protection… He wanted to… but also since he's sick," Edmund voiced with a snort as one of the house elves came in with tea and cookies for them. "And his work…I'm sure that I can get all the information about that straightened out of course…"

"Grandpapa!" Aine hissed at him, giving him a look while pouring the tea for them. "Honestly. You're so judgemental sometimes."

"I let you have your fun, Aine… Concerts in America and Britian when you're here…" he said, taking his tea with just a drip of milk.

"Oh like you really care?" she asked playfully. "You love my music!"

"You sing?" Harry asked surprised.

"Only a little. Small things around the Wizarding community mostly… At times, I do some in clubs of my obvious sub culture that aren't Wizarding but aren't mainstream. I enjoy it. It's never really much you know…" she said with a wink, grinning at him cutely. "I'm not famous by any means though… Just an underground… I perform at talent nights and that kind of thing," she told him with a wave of her hand in an absent motion.

"That sounds great," Harry told her happily.

"Now that that's over with… Could we get back to my grandson's first real birthday party? He'll need a menu and a cake and there's decorations and entertainment…"

"I'll take care of it! I know where to get a kickin' system and tunes!" Aine spoke up. "And we can have the cake made in Narnia!"

"Very good… And the restaurant in town said they're willing to cater events," Edmund spoke up around his tea.

"So it's practically covered," Harry asked. "Just like that?"

"Yes!" the three Pevensies said with a smile as they took another drink of tea.

Lucy gave Harry a smile once she saw his confused face. "Dear one, I've been helping to plan birthday parties for Aine since she was about to turn one! And we're royalty Harry, we have to plan out galas, balls, huge events with the finest of the world's peoples… Kings and Queens come from thousands of miles away, just to attend one Narnia's functions, especially if they are to see us, the great Kings and Queens of legends. We're the true, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve that were spoken of in the prophecy…"

"You know it didn't really rhyme, right, Grandmama?" Aine asked her which caused Edmund to snort.

"Of course it didn't. I thought that too when I heard it, but it was Susan who said something about it," he said with a smirk.


End file.
